


There is Power in the Blood

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU idea, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Here's an idea that quite a few people have done before: what if someone else gained time powers like Max? However, it's the method in which they gained said powers that might be different enough to warrant a read.
Relationships: Any - Relationship, None
Series: AU ideas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	There is Power in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely on just the title of by [IowaGuy1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979)'s recent fic, [Transfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489089). I read that and immediately thought of this idea.

Transfusion.

I saw this fic's title in the Life Is Strange tag and it immediately birthed a plot bunny (sorry, IowaGuy1979!). Not enough to formulate an entire fic (or, more accurately, not yet), but enough to share with everyone.

**The premise** : whether in the canon events or some AU variant, Max gains her time powers.

**Issue** : someone (close friend, distant acquaintance, even an enemy) suffers some kind of accident and needs a blood transfusion.

**Complication** : said person has a rare blood type (like, stupidly rare) and the call goes out for donations.

**Solution** : in a startling coincidence (or, more accurately, the author's decision), Max shares this blood type. So, she donates to help out said person.

**The problem** : said person also gains time powers.

**The result** : who knows!

I can see this as being comedic or serious, depending on any number of factors. Let's explore a few, shall we?

Chloe Price - Considering how much she gets hurt/killed in the game, she's an easy choice to gain powers. Perhaps she suffers some kind of injury when Max isn't around and too much time has passed between the accident and Max knowing about it, so she can't rewind it. When Chloe discovers she has time powers, you know she'd going to abuse the shit out of them!

Kate - She was already in the hospital in the game, so at least the setting is right. Let's say that she suffered some kind of bad reaction to whatever drug was slipped her and she's now hospitalized. The hospital's run through their supply of compatible blood and they're out. They're trying to get an emergency supply rushed in but the clock is ticking and she may not make it. Until Max saves the day. Literally. Max is her angel. Max's blood gave her a new lease on life. And now, she has time powers?! Perhaps God has worked more than one miracle here! And despite Max trying to deny it, Kate believes that she really is an angel.

Victoria - Wouldn't it burn her britches to be in Max's debt? "Just because you saved my life and we share blood doesn't make us friends." She tries her damnedest to continue as she was but what the fuck? Didn't she just have this conversation with Taylor like a minute ago? Is this some sort of déjà vu? Is she on a bad trip? What the hell is going on?

Nathan - Hot damn, wouldn't this be trippy! The school's bully, the unstable Prescott heir, suddenly able to rewind time. Will this cause him to spiral even further down into instability? Would this give him a boost of confidence to get out from Mark's shadow, and maybe even his father's influence? Will he instead surpass Mark in their twisted form of art?

Mark - Speaking of which, what the fuck would happen if Mark Jefferson, the game's main bad guy, got powers to rewind time? Could anyone hope to stop him? Perhaps only another time traveler, Max, could do so.

These are just the principal characters. You could also have a grand time using anyone else, really expand on the personalities and backgrounds of a bunch of people. Dana, Juliet, Brooke, Stella, the sky's the limit. And in an AU environment, you can easily rope in Rachel and Steph, have some fun with them. Maybe some of these would be best explored in one-shots, especially if they were comical in nature.

For example:

Juliet: Awesome time powers? Damn! Now I can interview anyone, ask all the weird questions, then rewind and it'll all be fine! Think of all the secrets I can uncover!

David Madsen: I don't know where the hell these powers came from, but damn if I'm not going to use them to bust so many of these punks around this school.

Brooke: Oh, you thought I was nosy with my drone before? You ain't seen nothing yet!

All of the above, when the powers fade in about a week's time: Oh, shit.

If you want to go a darker route, keep the week-long time limit, but have the person figure out that it was Max that donated the blood, either through asking questions or breaking into the hospital after hours looking it up. Now that they've gotten a taste for having time powers, they'll do anything to maintain them. Maybe they try cutting Max and drinking her blood but, when that fails to work, they plan to kidnap her and use her as a living blood bank/recharging station.

And speaking of recharging station, what if this person has Max's powers, but only while they're relatively near Max herself? Could lead to shenanigans as the person with the powers mistakenly believes they have to stay on campus to keep their powers going. Perhaps they start quietly worshipping the Tobanga Totem, thinking it must be the source of their powers. It's the weirdest thing on campus and everyone knows Native American magic exists, so it's plausible, right? And Max is such a homebody, hardly ever leaving campus for very long that nothing ever convinces them they're wrong in their assumption.

(Bonus points if Max knows they have powers and never corrects their assumptions about the source, and so takes immense pleasure in snapping photos of said person making small "sacrifices" to the Totem. Double-bonus if this is Victoria.)

One variation to all of this is Max somehow able to sense when the other person uses the powers. Maybe she's cognizant of any changes made, too. For comedy purposes, Max can scold said person for abusing said powers too often. For dramatic purposes, it's a race against this monster as Max tries to figure out exactly who's murdering people across campus. It's obvious they're using time powers to kill and it's also obvious that no cop on the planet will believe her. So, she's on her own to track down and stop this killer before they kill again.

Pretty sure this idea's been done once or twice but regardless of the unoriginality of this premise, I had fun pondering various angles of approach. As always, I give full permission to anyone out there to take this idea and run with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if anyone recognized the title I used as the title of an actual hymn. It was best I could come up with in short notice.


End file.
